


Anew

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: ~Tumblr Requests~ [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: They were human once.





	Anew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).



The day Seilah was reborn everything burned. Ice coursed through her veins freezing her from the inside out. Frost bit at her fingertips. All feeling burned away by the cold. 

Kyoka always claimed it was not so. The rebirth was an unquenchable torrent of fire. Equivalent to being stranded in the desert for days on end. Sun beating down. The heat coming off of the sand in waves, ‘if a desert could catch fire that’s how it felt’ she would jest. Although from the look in her eyes, even for Lord Zeref himself, Kyoka would not relive it.

In the intervening years, they found each other. Kyoka’s passion was the only force capable of melting her ice. It was purely carnal. She knew it. That innate human weakness that burned away so many centuries prior...it never failed to bubble up with the snowmelt. Now as Kyoka stared down at her fading form. A life torn away, given, and once more torn. She knew that she was the only one. “If it is to fulfill Tartaros’ greatest wish, then your life is of little consequence.”

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up not being as fully fleshed out as I would like ;;  
> Essentially it's kind of an AU. Demons still come from Zeref's books except in this AU a human sacrifice is required to bring the demons to life. So all of Tartaros' demons were once humans who were reborn into demons. Idk it was a neat concept and maybe if I delved into it a little deeper I could do it justice¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
